Korvaka
Korvaka is a cyborg snow leopard-like contestant from Galaxy Warriors and was the first warrior sent to Earth by Galvanax to retrieve the Ninja Nexus Prism from Brody Romero, the first monster of Power Rangers Ninja Steel ''and overall, the very first monster in the ''Power Rangers Ninja Steel ''series. He appears in the episode "Return of the Prism", the first part of the two-part pilot of ''Power Rangers Ninja Steel. Character History Korvaka was the champion of the Nininjer Galaxy, he is first seen being selected to fight Lavagor by Cosmo Royale, in which he quickly beats and destroys the warrior with ease. He was awarded by getting a chance to retrieve one of the Ninja Power Stars from the Ninja Nexus Prism, but unable to get it after being electrocuted. Korvaka is later sent by Galvanax to retrieve the Prism after it is taken by Brody Romero. He finds and fights Brody for the prism, initially winning the fight, right before Korvake can make the final strike on Brody, he gets knocked into a tree by Sarah Thompson and Preston Tien via Sarah's hoverboard, knocking the monster dizzy. Noticing the power stars within the prism glowing, Brody, Preston and Sarah are each able to retrieve one, allowing them respectively to become the Red, Blue and Pink Ninja Steel Rangers. After Korvaka collects himself, the three morph and fight him, at first fighting with their Ninja Star Blades before destroying Korvaka with their Ninja Blasters. Personality Korvaka is cold-hearted, arrogant, ruthless, sadistic, callous, and power-hungry, and will stop at nothing to destroy the Rangers and get whatever he can get his claws on. Power Level Being the first monster in the Power Rangers Ninja Steel ''series, Korvaka posses very little threat and is easy the weakest monsters in ''Power Rangers Ninja Steel, though in spite of this, he is still powerful then an average Kudabot and is shown to be powerful enough to best Lavagor in battle. He is also stronger than a Ranger who is demorphed, as is shown when he battles the Red Ranger. Powers and Abilities * Strength: 'Although Korvaka is the first monster of ''Power Rangers Ninja Steel, he is far stronger than Lavagor who he easily overpowered and destroyed. A single kick sent Brody onto his rear and he quickly threw Brody across the battlefield. * 'Durability: '''Korvaka is highly durable, surviving many attacks. A massive slash from Lavagor only made him stumble back a bit whilst being electrocuted and being blown back from the Ninja Nexus Prism caused him little harm. Later, whilst fighting Brody, he was knocked over by a speeding Sarah and Preston but quickly recovered. When battling the morphed Rangers, Korvaka took a big slash from Sarah's Star Blade and only stumbled and being kicked back by Preston did little to hurt him. * '''Hand-To-Hand Combat: '''Despite being the first monster, Korvaka is a skilled fighter, being able to counter Brody's strikes and subdue him. He was also able to easily conquer anyone in the Ninninger Galaxy as well as destroy Lavagor. * '''Teleportation: '''Korvaka can teleport to any location at will. * '''Extraordinary Jumper: '''Korvaka can jump at incredible heights. Arsenal *'Sword: 'When in combat, Korvaka can equip himself with a sword. **'Energy Empowerment: Korvaka can charge up his sword with red energy and slash full force, as shown when fighting Lavagor. Three slashes easily destroyed the opposing monster. **'Energy Laser: '''Korvaka can fire green energy lasers from his sword. Two blasts of this was enough to wipe out an unmorphed Brody. **'Energy Beam: 'Korvaka can also fire a green energy beam from his sword. This is presumably his strongest attack both due it's nature and also because it was used to try and kill Brody, Sarah, and Preston. He also stated that it was impossibly for them not to have been defeated from that. ***'Energy Beam Split: 'The beam can also split to blast mutiple enemies. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Korvaka is voiced by Tim Raby. Notes * Korvaka is a partially-recolored version of Mig's cyborg form while his sword is a slightly altered version of that of Benglo's sword. * According to Cosmo, he was the champion of the Ninninger Galaxy, which is named after ''Shuriken Sentai Ninninger, the Super Sentai season that Power Rangers Ninja Steel is adapted from. * He is the first PR exclusive monster from the Neo Saban era to fight the rangers and be destroyed by them, while the PR exclusive monsters beforehand (Sledge's Background prisoners, Cloaked Alien, and Lavagor) were minor villains with little to no characteristics. References Category:Galvanax's Warrior Contestants Category:PR First Villain Category:PR Exclusive Monsters Category:PR Monsters Without Zord Fights Category:Galaxy Warriors